


Troubling Visitation

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [200]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Exorcisms, Fallen Angels, Gen, Missing Scene, Religious Content, Religious Fanaticism, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It never surprises her when extremes of weather happen during an exorcism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troubling Visitation

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 4 August 2016  
> Word Count: 506   
> Prompt: 34. "It’s about to rain, get inside."  
> Summary: It never surprises her when extremes of weather happen during an exorcism.  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, taking place during the events of episode 01x02 "Second Death." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I can't help myself. I like it when I can pit Sr. Greta against Ann, Abaddon, or Vassago. Anyone that will make her question her beliefs is good for me. Her dogmatic fanaticism is both worthy of note and worthy of being torn down at the same time.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

It never surprises her when extremes of weather happen during an exorcism. Particularly the exorcisms she has begun performing more and more often in recent years. She knows the demons are growing stronger as Satan works toward the Apocalypse, to the rule of His unholy son over the earth.

Tonight has been no different. The torrential downpour gave her the impression of God washing away the sins of the demons from the young man. The mental image is apt in many ways, and something she has long felt about rain. Reminiscent of Noah and the Great Flood, complete with the rainbow after the fact. She is unsure if she'll be awake to see the rainbow this time; the exorcisms are taking more and more out of her as each is performed. But she will gladly stand in the rain for a few moments as the grateful family celebrates and guides their newly cleansed member home. The local nuns take up shovels to return the earth to the gaping hole from which it came, incessantly praying over the site to assist in its cleansing.

Exhaustion overwhelms her and she drops to her knees in the mud. Face upturned to the rain, she lets her own tears mingle with the raindrops spattering against her skin, the dichotomy of warm and cold keeping her from losing consciousness on the spot. Prayers spring to her lips, thanks to Holy Father for the ability to return another lost soul to His flock, but she has no idea what language she says them in, just that it's one of the five or six that she's fluent in. Not that it matters, God will hear and understand her words.

Dropping her head down for a moment to cry out some of the pent up emotions created by the exorcism, she surveys the scene around her. The family is already gone, heading to their homestead and the familiar comforts it offers. The nuns are still working on filling the hole, and the bishop and a priest wait for further consecration of the land when they're done.

Movement from her left catches her attention. Turning, she sees an old woman standing a dozen yards from her. The woman is swathed head to toe in shapeless black and, even at this distance in the dark, she can see the woman's piercing eyes. The white hair escaping her head wrap looks oddly dry; in fact, the woman looks as if she is somehow protected from the rain that still beats down all around them.

_You should get yourself out of the rain, child. You wouldn't want to die from exposure, would you?_

There's something insidious about those words as they slither around her head. Unbidden, an image of the serpent in the Garden of Eden makes itself known. In the space between one blink and the next, the old woman disappears, but she can hear a knowing cackle of laughter. Glancing around, it's obvious that no one else has seen this vision.

But what does it mean?


End file.
